As You Like It Naruto Style
by SaruRyu
Summary: Shakespeare's original work NARUTO STYLE! where you can... sorta understand the works of Shakespeare. Chapter three is up... what? whats happened to Sakura? SasuXSaku with possible future pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Alright lately at school i have this drama class and we had to read parts from different Shakespeare plays and when i researched what the play was about it i though of the Naruto characters and how perfect they'd be in this play so i decided to try Shakespeare plays Naruto starting with this. I hope you enjoy.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto if I did Itachi would say sorry to Sasuke and be allowed back in Konoha. And i do not own anything from Shakespeare.

SHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKAHSHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKA

As You Like It Naruto Style

Act One Scene One

Sasuke and Kakashi enter the orchid of Sasuke's older brother Itachi.

"As I remember Kakashi, when my father died I was given nothing more but a thousand dollars and for my oldest brother to give me the proper care I needed. My other brother Sai, he goes to school and is acing everything, but me, I'm kept locked up in my room all day, he takes better care of his horses then me. I can't take it Kakashi this is torture. As soon as I find a way out I'm leaving."

"Well don't look now but here comes your brother."

"Hide over there and you'll see yourself what I go through."

Kakashi hides behind a statue of a woman and Itachi enters the orchid

"Well foolish little brother what brings you here?"

"Nothing, I can go where I please"

"How are you then."

"Oh fine fine, unless you count the destruction of who I am thanks to you."

"You should be getting a job soon and not blaming me for everything that has happened."

"Oh, should I clean your hogs. What kind of poor state have I wound up in?"

"Little brother, where are you?"

"In an orchid your blindness"

"And who am I?"

"You're my older brother by blood of coarse, but you should know I'm your brother. This damn country allows you to have all of father's estate just because you were born first. I have just as much blood as my late father and I didn't get anything. But I must confess, you coming to me is nearer to his reverence."

"What did you say!?"

Itachi lunges at Sasuke.

"Come on brother, your to old to fight."

Sasuke grabs Itachi by the throat.

"What authority do you have to touch me you fool."

"I'm not a fool. I'm the youngest son of Madera Uchiha. He was my father, and whoever says I am a fool goes thrice hurt towards him. If you weren't my brother I wouldn't let go until I ripped your tongue out for saying such things."

Kakashi runs out of the bushes and tries to split them apart.

"Uchihas, calm down for your fathers sake."

"Let me go foolish little brother."

"I won't until you hear me out. In my father's will he charged that you give me a good education: you have treated like a dog keeping me from learning the true etiquettes of men equal to my status. The spirit of Madera is strong in me and I will not endure this treatment. So either you teach me how I may become a gentleman or leave me the thousand dollars he left me so I can claim my fortunes."

"And what will you do when all you have is spent, beg? Well brother I will now get rid of you and you will receive part of the will. Now leave me."

Sasuke lets go of Itachi.

"I will no longer offend you" Sasuke says with venom in his voice.

"Oh and take this old dog Kakashi with you."

"Oh, so I'm an old dog. I guess it's true for working for you and your father. I guess I have lost my usefulness." Wipes a fake tear out of his eye "Kami be with Madera. He wouldn't have called me an old dog."

Sasuke and Kakashi leave the orchid.

"Foolish little brother, you think you're insured, not only will I rid you of your rank but also of your thousand dollars hey Rock Lee! Come here."

Rock Lee runs up to Itachi.

"Yes your awesomely evil youthfulness SIR!"

"Is Kisame the wrestler here yet?"

"Yes he is at the door at this moment, and kept looking at me strangely."

"Bring him in Rock Lee." Rock Lee leaves. "Oh this has been a good day, and it will be even better tomorrow at the wrestling match.

Kisame enters.

"Whats up Itachi-sama."

"Good Monsieur Kisame, what is the news today?"

"Nothing new the old duke got exiled by the new duke and some faithful lords followed him and blah blah blah."

"Do you know if the old duke's daughter, Sakura, was banished with him?"

"No she is still here. Here cousin loves her so much since the were raised in the same cradle that she would have followed Sakura or have killed herself. So the duke equally loves her just as much as he loves his own daughter. "

"Where does the old duke live?"

"He's in the Forest of Arden where he drinks and parties with many merry men like the golden days."

"You're wrestling before this new duke are you not?"

"Yes, and I have heard that your younger brother Sasuke will be coming up against me, and if you wish to have him escape with no injuries I respect you, and I will leave him unmarred but if you want rid of his disgraceful hide I will gladly shred him to pieces." Chomps his teeth.

"I thank you for your respect Kisame. Sasuke is the most stubborn man in all of Konoha, full of ambition, able to successfully go around all of the traps I set before. Whether it be breaking his neck, or trying to give him poison or trapping him in a cage. But if I have it that it looks like you lost to him he would get his payment and all misfortunes for him would lay into place."

"Oh hoho, I'm glad I came to you first Itachi-sama, alright I'll give him the win, but next time I meet him, it will not be for a prize, just for me to beat the crud out of him! Farewell Itachi."

"So long Kisame." Kisame leaves. "Now I will truly be rid of that Sasuke, I hate nothing more than him. Although everyone else, even my own people, seem to like him a lot more, but when Kisame clears everything nothing remains but my brothers ashes" Evil loud chuckle.

SHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKA

Act One Scene one is done. What exactly is Itachi planning for Sasuke? Does Sakura and the Duke have anything to do with it? And who is Sakura's cousin.


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

Here is the next part of our fun story, wasn't Itachi so mean last chapter. Poor Sasuke. ah well this chapter took a long while to type and lots of words were very confusing and took a long time to find. and i had to cut out some lines and etc. and mid-terms, mid-terms SUCK!! anyway heres the next scene

Disclamer: i don't own Naruto or any of Shakespeare's work

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMENTH

Act One Scene Two

Sakura and Tayuya are on the grasses in the duke's palace. And Tayuya is trying to cheer Sakura up.

"Come on Sakura, won't you be happy already?"

"Tayuya, I'm too upset that my father was exiled and I may never see him again."

"Well are both cousins right. If my uncle, your father, banished my father instead I'd learn to love your father like my father and be happy, so be HAPPY GOD DAMMIT!"

"Haha, well I guess I'll be happy for your sake."

"You know I'm an only child, so if my dad dies I will make you the new queen instead of me because of your father being taken away, and I will still love you all the more."

Hugs Sakura.

"And if I break my oath may I become a DEMON" sticks tongue out. "So Saku be happy"

Sakura pumps her fist.

"Hell yah I will from now on! Hmm but what if you, fall in love or are forced to marry?"

"HA! You wish, you just want to play matchmaker. Besides I don't want to meet a guy."

"But what should we do?"

"Lets mock Fortune and make sure we both have good luck."

"We could, she always seems to misplace things though. Maybe Fortune is blind."

"I think she is, when she makes beautiful women she forgets the honesty, and those that are honest are sometimes ugly."

"But isn't it Nature's job to give her personality?"

Naruto approaches eating a bowl of ramen.

"Yo princesses!"

"No Saku, because Nature just made the woman, and fortune makes her fall into her doom. Although Nature did give us wit to mock fortune, but fortune smacks us in the face and has this baka interrupt our conversation."

"Tayuya-chan that's mean." Naruto sniffles.

"Indeed Tayuya, there is Fortune too hard for Nature, when Fortune makes Nature's natural the cutter-off of Naruto-san's wit."

"Maybe this is Nature dropping this idiot on our…"

"SHUT UP! YOU TWO ARE BURNING MY BRAIN!!" Naruto accidently drops his ramen his pants. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH IT BURNS!!"

Tayuya glares at him.

"You interrupt me again I swear you'll be dead in two minutes."

"Yah yah whatever. Anyway Tayuya-chan your dad wants to see you."

"And he sent you, the baka, to tell me that."

"No I just came on my own to tell ya, for I taught myself to do such things"

Sakura speaks "And where did you learn that?"

"I learned off this ninja, that swore they were good pancakes but the mustard was horrid. But I say the mustard was fine and the pancakes tasted like dirt. But the ninja didn't believe me."

Tayuya says "You baka, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Yes Naruto-san, amuse us with what that means."

"Ok girls, but if I do, u must swear by your beards that I will be Hokage."

"Fine by our beards if we had them, you baka."

"Hey hey hey, if you swear by something that's not there then you're not swearing at all. Anyway, this ninja was swearing by his honor, which he had none, but if he did he didn't anymore before he even ate the pancake."

"Whom are you talking about?"

"Someone that your dad Frederick likes quite a bit." Tayuya punches Naruto in the face.

"My dad's love for him is enough to have that ninja honored, now shut up! I swear you're going to get yourself killed one of these days."

"aaaaaaahhhhhh I pity you for thinking such, that fools can't speak wisely as wise men do foolishly."

"What you say is true baka, since you can't be quiet it's fun to see what the silent ones say about news. Speaking of which, Saku look, here comes Iruka."

"Probably with a mouthful of news."

"Which he will gladly tell us of, as always."

"Let our heads be news crammed then."

"And," whispers to Sakura "Guys will praise are knowledge and like us even more. Hey! Iruka, what's the news?"

Iruka approaches the teens.

"Fair Tayuya, miss Sakura, and Naruto. I have great news, of coarse you'll probably not like it since it is wrestling."

Sakura shakes his arm.

"No Iruka-san please tell us about this wrestling match."

"Well I'll tell you what already went on and if you want you can go see the rest of it. And the best part they are all coming here to perform."

Tayuya gets impatient. "Tell us of it already Iruka."

"Well there was and old man with three sons…"

"This isn't another bloody tale like your other folklores is it?"

"No. The sons were proper young men of excellent coughs um growth in body."

Sakura giggles. "Ooooh you mean they had six packs?"

"Anyways, The oldest went up against Kisame, the duke's wrestler. Kisame threw him so hard he is nothing short of unconscious same as the other two brothers."

"Well there go some good fish."

"Fish? Sakura-chan what are you talking about?"

"Naruto-san, miss Sakura couldn't be more clearer."

"Yah you baka, it's because you're a guy." She hits Naruto over the head.

"Iruka-san is there anyone else going against Kisame?"

"You'll have to wait for them all to come to figure out."

"And that must be them now right Iruka? "

Duke Frederick enters followed by some rich people, Kisame, and… Sasuke?

The duke speaks. "Come along everyone, this young man has challenged sir Kisame and he'll fight sir Kisame for certain HAHA."

"Is that black haired guy the man going against Kisame Iruka-san?"

"That he is."

"What the hell Iruka that guy is too young to face that blue skinned power house!"

Duke Fredrick approaches them; he has a dark pink tainted hair and a roundish belly and a small pink beard and is in fancy clothes.

"Hello my daughter Tayuya and Sakura. Are you here to see the wrestling match?"

"Hai uncle. If you let us that is."

"I think you two girls will like it." Ruffles Tayuya's hair. "The odds are in Kisame's favor, oh how I pity the young challenger. I tried to get him to not fight but he is stubborn. Maybe you two can convince him not to go."

"Iruka! Get him over here! NOW!"

Fredrick pushes Iruka towards Sasuke.

"Excuse me Sasuke-san the princesses call you."

Sasuke looks up at the messenger. "I'd be honored to see the princesses." he then walks to the two pink heads.

Sakura says. "Um sir…um are you going to wrestle Kisame san?"

"No, fair princess Sakura, he is a regular challenger. I'm just here to beat him with my young strength."

"What the hell!" Tayuya screams "You are way to cocky. You saw yourself what he did to those other guys didn't yah! You could be killed by that massive fish freak!"

"What my cousin means to say is that if you don't do it my uncle, the duke, will not mark you a coward.And you shouldn't risk your life just to show your strength."

"Please, young princesses don't try to convince me. And forgive me for ignoring the pleads of you two beautiful girls. (AN: is this really Sasuke?) But please wish me luck in this fight. If I lose there is nothing I could feel shameful of. If I die no one will care. I do not have friends and they're for no one."

Sakura speaks "I'll be your friend and I wish you to win."

"Yah me too me too. I wish you luck cocky-guy"

"Now you go do your best."

"YAH sir cocky! Go for it!"

Sasuke approaches Kisame.

"Hehe hey shrimp are you the one that wants to die so much hehehe."

"I shall not die for you are going down."

Fredrick stands in between them. "Well one of you has to lose."

"Your grace." Kisame says. "Don't make him think anymore that he will win for surly he's to small a boy."

"Heh, if you mean to mock me it's not working. You can mock after I have beaten you."

Sakura yells. "Good luck!"

"Yah! Kick his but sir cocky!"

Sasuke and Kisame wrestle and it is a tough battle.

"Wow he's really good huh Tayuya."

"I can't tell they move too quickly."

Finally Sasuke throws Kisame across the field.

Fredrick yells "Stop, stop the fight."

Sasuke pants out. "I'm really worn out."

"Iruka-san go check on Kisame."

Iruka goes over to Kisame and Kisame has those swirly eyes, foam at the mouth, and is unconscious.

"He's unconscious my lord."

"Take him to a room to rest. Now young man, what is your name?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, son of Madera Uchiha."

"Oh if only you were the son of another man. Your father was said to be good in others eyes but he is still my greatest enemy. This event would have been more worthwhile if you were of another family. But it was good meeting you anyway, I wish you were of a different father."

Duke Frederick, the rich people, and Iruka all leave.

"Sir Fredrick, I am proud to be an Uchiha and nothing will change that nor do I want it to change it."

Off a ways away the two girls run over to Sasuke after overhearing the conversation of the Duke and Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san!" Sakura said. "Congratulations you beat Kisame. So your Madera Uchiha's son. My father was a friend of Mr.Uchiha."

"Yah sir-cocky you did pretty well… eh…" whispers to Sakura. "Sakura it looks like he is blushing huh."

Sakura giggles. "I think he is. Sasuke-san, here." Takes a necklace off of her neck and gives it to him.

"Please wear this, it's a token for you winning against Kisame. Lets go Tayuya."

"Yah, see yah later Sir. Cocky!"

They start to walk away but…

"Wait Sakura-san, I… I'm not worthy of such a thing. This is pure silver with small diamonds."

Sakura walks back to him.

"Sasuke-san, you call me back saying your not worthy. Don't believe what you are saying. You are worth somthing Sasuke-san. Keep in mind that you didn't just overthrow your opponent today."

"COME ON SAKURA!"

"I must go see yah Sasuke-san."

Sakura and Tayuya leave.

"What is this feeling I have. I'm not able to speak right to her." A picture of Sakura comes into his mind and makes him blush. "GAH! Dammit!" Hits himself on the head.

"Stop thinking nonsense! Sigh I, an Uchiha, who overthrew Kisame, have been overthrown by a fair princess."

Iruka comes back in.

"Sasuke-san, may I speak with you."

Sasuke nods and listens to Iruka.

"You have rightfully deserved all of what you've won but the Duke, has misinterpreted what you've done I recommend you leave and not speak of what you've done ever again."

"Thank you I will do so, but before I do tell me, is Sakura-hime the daughter of the duke or the other girl."

"Neither of them are, if you look by manners. Tayuya is the daughter of the Duke but Sakura is the daughter of the banished duke. And she is kept here with the wish from Tayuya for they love each other dearly. But the Duke doesn't like his gentle niece just because she is praised for her virtues and people pity her father. And soon the Duke will blow off his head and do something to the poor girl. Well I've said too much I shall leave now, but I hope we can share knowledge again."

"Thank you Sir Iruka."

Iruka leaves again.

"I was under a tyrant before and I am under tyranny again. No big deal. But oh fair Sakura!"

Sasuke leaves and… That's the end of the scene but… wait… Naruto is still there!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE HAS LEFT ME!!!! and i have no ramen."

Naruto turns chibi and cries on the grass.

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMENTH

and the truth is that Shakespeare completly forgot about the character Naruto is and left him standing there. If you want Naruto to get ramen you have to review and give him ramen! or else he'll starve and the story is through.

Naruto: WHAT!! i don't want to starve!! -cries and has puppy dog eyes- ramen pweaze!

oh well, anyways please review!


	3. Act 1 Scene 3

Hello Naruto Fans sorry i havn't updated in a while, school is slowly sucking my brain out. So not a single person reviewed so Naruto gets no Ramen uh-huh.

Naruto: WHAT? -cries-

Here have some curry

Naruto: AAH NOT CURRY -runs away-

-shrugs- anyway heres the next scene of As you like it Naruto Style

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

As You Like It Act 1 Scene 3

Sakura and Tayuya enter their room, but Sakura hasn't said a word since the match.

"Sakura what's going on you haven't said a syllable."

"I don't even have words to say to a doggie"

"No, Sakura don't waste words on a damned dog, come on tell me what happened."

"But I don't want to hurt your feelings when mine have gone crazy."

"…Is this about your father?"

"No some of it is for my future husband. SHANARO! Why does this stupid world have to have such stupidly stupid thorns grr!"

"Cousin, they are but spurs that got on you while walking a different path. Just brush them off and walk the path more traveled."

"But these spurs aren't on my clothes, they're in my heart."

Sakura sits on her bed and Tayuya stands in front of her.

"Well just cough them up!" Slaps her hand on Sakura's back.

"I'd try to only if I could have him."

"Come on Sakura!" Tayuya shakes Sakura's shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself"

"But my feelings are now held by a better wrestler than I."

"Oh haha that's right if you'd ever fight him you'd fall for his sexiness haha." Sakura blushes the color of her hair at this comment. "Enough with the jokes Sakura, Have you seriously fallen for Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest son of Madera Uchiha, so soon?"

"But, my father liked his father very much."

"Does that make it necessary for you to love his son? By that logic I should hate Sasuke since my father hates his father. Personally I don't care about Sasuke."

"Oh Tayuya please, please don't hate him. For my sake."

"Why shouldn't I? Doesn't he deserve it?"

"Then let me love him because he deserves it, and you could learn to love him too."

Suddenly a knock is heard from the door.

"I bet that's the duke."

Tayuya was about to open the door but it was forced open, slamming Tayuya against the wall, eye twitching.

"He looks –twitch twitch- angry –twitch-."

The Duke yells out, "You girl! Get out my court as fast as you can."

Sakura points at herself. "You mean me uncle?"

"Of coarse you niece! If you're not out of 20 miles from here in ten days I will have you executed!"

"What, your grace, what crime did I commit? If I know thoughts and desires, which I'm sure haven't gone mad, then what half formed idea would have offended you?"

"Feh, all traitors try to cover their tracks like this. If they could be forgiven so easily they'd be as innocent as God. I don't trust you, enough said."

"Just because you don't trust me doesn't mean I'm a traitor, why do you suspect me?"

"You're your father's daughter, that's enough."

"I was his daughter when you took his throne! I was his daughter when you banished him! Treason is not inherited, but even if it was what does it have to do with me. So, don't assume that I'm treacherous just because I'm poor, with no titles to my name."

By now Tayuya finally escaped from behind the door. "Father please listen to…"

"We kept her here for your sake Tayuya. Otherwise she would have been banished like her father."

"I didn't even beg you for her to stay, you felt guilty and wanted her here. I've known her for so long, we ate together, played together, slept together. We were always together so if she is a traitor then so am I."

"She has been deceiving you Tayuya, she kept silent and people pitied her. You're a fool she's robbing all of the attention that you rightfully deserve. You'll appear even brighter once she is out of the picture. So for you I banish her."

"Then banish me too. I can't live without Sakura."

"Again, you are a fool. You, niece prepare to leave. On my honor and my word if you stay more then ten days, you will die."

The Duke turns around and leaves, but when he exits his eyes seem gold and snake like.

After he left Sakura kneels on the floor and her eyes well up with tears.

"Sakura, oh poor Sakura" Tayuya sits down and hugs her. "Where will you go? If you want to exchange fathers you can have mine, please don't be more distressed then I am."

"But I have more reason to distress."

"No you don't cousin, be cheerful. Don't you realize he has banished me too?"

"Tayuya he didn't banish you."

"Oh hasn't he? We are one Sakura, you and I. We can't be separated sweet girl. Let my father find another heir and I will escape with you. So now we must plan our escape, where to go and what to take, etc." She pulls the both of them up onto their feet.

"And don't you think for a second about grieving alone, cuz no matter what you say I'm coming with you." She playfully winks at Sakura and she laughs.

"But Tayuya, where on Earth will we go."

"Into the Forest of Arden to find your father."

"But Tayuya that's so dangerous. Such beautiful innocent women like us would attract thugs and thieves even more then money."

"Oh pish posh Sakura all we have to do is put on some ragged clothes dirty our faces and won't attract anyone."

"Wouldn't it be better if we just dress up as guys? I'll wear a big sword on my belt, carry a spear in my hand, and hide all my womanish features and fears in my heart. We'll swagger like so many cowardly men, who have no sense of manners."

"OOOOOO that's a great idea, what should I call you as a guy."

"I'll take no lesser name then Jove's servant.(1) So call me Ganymede. And what will your name be?"

"Hmm, something that refers to my state… I know call me Aliena."

A light bulb pops above Sakura's head. "What if we brought that idiot Naruto with us. He could comfort us in our travels."

"He'd walk anywhere with me. I'll convince him to come. Let's get our money. We'll figure out the safest way to escape where none of the duke's men are around. Now we go, TO FREEDOM YOSH!"

"Why did you just say yosh."

"…you know… I don't know."

Both of them shrug their shoulders and walk away.

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

Well thats it, will Naruto agree to go with them? Where's Sasuke, Who is Sakura's father? And where did the duke get those funky contact lenses. Tune in next time for the next Act of As You Like It... NARUTO STYLE. and please review i'd like to know if i did anything wrong or if you have any questions.

(1) In classical mythology, Jove, the king of gods, fell in love with a mortal boy named Ganymede and dragged him to Mt. Olympus to be his cup bearer (water boy) personally that is weird and i've never heard of Jove


End file.
